The assembly of a construction machine, such as a wheel loader, typically requires that the various components thereof be attached utilizing threaded fasteners, such as bolts, screwed into internally threaded bores defined in the components being attached. In order for the construction machine to be assembled properly, different types (i.e. sizes and shapes) of bolts are used in the appropriate places. Moreover, bolts of a first type may be required to be tightened to a first torque value, while bolts of a second type may be required to be tightened to a second torque value which is different from the first torque value. For example, the torque value required to tighten a 3/8-16 (inch) bolt is different than the torque value required to tighten a 1/2-13 (inch) bolt.
Often, the bolts of a construction machine are tightened utilizing a driver and a work tool coupled thereto (e.g. a pneumatic driver and a socket, respectively) which are dedicated to tightening a certain type of bolt to a single, predetermined torque value. However, since the types of the bolts utilized to assemble the construction machine vary, and each type of bolt is required to be tightened to a different, predetermined torque value, several dedicated drivers and sockets must be provided to tighten all the bolts used to assemble the construction machine. Having several dedicated drivers and sockets is expensive, and thus adds to the manufacturing cost of the construction machine. In addition, if a socket corresponding to a first type of bolt which must be driven to a first predetermined torque value is secured to a driver which is associated with a second type of bolt, the bolt may potentially be tightened to an incorrect torque value.
What is needed therefore is a method and apparatus for operating a driver and an associated number of work tools which overcomes one or more of the above-mentioned drawbacks.